Field of the Embodiments of the Present Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to personal aural devices and, more specifically, to an eartip that conforms to a user's ear canal.
Description of the Related Art
Various ear-mounted devices are in popular use for various applications. Passive earplug devices are used to block out noise and other distracting sounds from reaching the ear. In addition, earphones are an increasingly popular accessory for personal audio listening. Typically, earphones include an audio plug for insertion into an audio output of an audio playback device, also referred to herein as a personal audio device. The audio plug connects to a cable that carries the audio signal from the audio playback device to a pair of eartips, also referred to herein as earbuds, that are inserted into the listener's, or user's, ears. Alternatively, the earphones and personal audio device form a wireless connection, such as a Bluetooth connection, whereby the audio signal is transmitted from the personal audio device to a receiver associated with the earphones. With some earphones, the eartips are supplied having a single size and shape that is designed to fit into the average listener's ears. With other earphones, the eartips are supplied in multiple sizes and shapes, where a listener selects the eartips that best fit the listener's ears.
One potential problem with these approaches is that even when multiple eartips are supplied, the supplied eartips often do not provide an optimal fit for a given listener. As a result, the eartips do not provide a good acoustic seal, causing audio signal leakage and a reduction in the quality of the listener's experience, particularly with respect to bass response. Another potential problem with these approaches is that ill-fitting eartips are often uncomfortable and can easily fall out of the listener's ears as the listener performs various activities.
One possible solution to these potential problems is to provide custom eartips designed for a specific listener. For example, eartips could be made of a material that becomes pliable when placed in warm water. The listener would place the eartips in warm water for a few minutes, and then would place the eartips snugly into his or her ears. As the eartips cool, the eartips would conform to the outer portion of the listener's ear canals. Alternatively, the listener could visit an audiologist who could create an impression, or mold, of the listener's ear canals. The audiologist, or an associated laboratory, would fabricate a custom set of eartips for the listener based on the impression. One drawback with these possible solutions is that such eartips are only usable by a single listener and are effectively unusable by anyone else. Another drawback with these solutions is that the shape of the listener's ear canals is subject to change as the listener ages. As a result, eartips that originally provided an optimal fit for a given listener eventually provide a suboptimal fit with the passage of time.
Another possible solution to the above problems is to provide eartips that have a multiple flanged system, where there listener inserts the eartip until one of the flanges fits snugly against the entrance of the ear canal. But an eartip with such a multiple flanged system typically extends deeply into the ear canal, causing increased discomfort to the listener when wearing the eartip.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new technique for fitting eartips to a listener's ears would be useful.